swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Wrestling Alliance
The Galactic Wrestling Alliance's weekly TV show began in June 2006 under it's Earth name. In July 2006 a series of events took place that seemed to suggest that the then-representative Paul Heyman and the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon had ruined the GWA's style. This was confirmed on August 1, 2006 when Tevin Felth introduced himself and shook the wrestling community by describing Heyman as being as clumsy as he is stupid and callimg him a "double sell-out" before firing him in a manner similar to how McMahon fires people. Felth then vacated the GWA Championship due to the then-champion Big Show having been officially disqualified by Felth for attacking the referee. Tevin soon appointed Michael Piett as the new General Manager for the GWA's business assets. On August 8, 2006, the show was expanded to two hours with a ten minute overrun due to the ratings explosion following Felth's arrival. The show would remain unchanged until May 2007 when McMahon won the GWA Championship at a WWE Pay-Per-View event. Felth would "rescue the championship from those that seek to destroy it" two days later with the help of Bryan Khayman and his brother who refereed the match. After that Felth claimed that the "Earth name" had been tarnished and ordered GWA logos placed over the existing logos. In June 2007, the GWA took part in the WWE draft gaining some new talent including Felth's half-brother John Cena as well as Randy Orton who had called Felth several choice words, and in July 2007, the GWA replaced WWE referees with its own referees. In April 2008, Richie Terrik took over the role as "The Voice of the GWA". In 2009, Felth became the sole owner of the WWE after various incidents involving Orton, McMahon, and Donald Trump. Cross-promotion The GWA often shares talent with WWE despite Felth's past problems with McMahon and WCW. Most of these are talents being sent to the GWA for punishment or enhancement, although Felth had at times borrowed the from WCW to keep his own people in line. The GWA also takes part in the WWE's big four PPVs. This was noted at Survivor Series 2006 when then-referee Bryan Khayman disqualified Team Rated RKO for getting in his face and giving him an attitude. This became even more apparent after Felth became owner of the WWE in 2009. GWA Authority Figures Owners *Vince McMahon (June 2005-August 2006) *Tevin Felth (August 2006-Current) General Managers *Paul Heyman (June 2005-August 2006) *Michael Piett (August 2006-June 2007) *Kelly Felth (June 2007-August 2007) *Bryan Khayman (September 2007-June 2008), has held various Management positions since January 2007, was named as GM on September 4, 2007. Drafted to WCW in 2008, later became GM of RAW. *Theodore Long (June 2008-April 2009), serves as GM in absence of Felth and Khayman. Became full-time GM when Khayman took over RAW. * (June 2008-current), was assistant GM under Long, became GM in April 2009. Others *Anthony Rivers Executive Assistant (September 2006-January 2007), was replaced by Bryan Khayman *Brad Armstrong Management Consultant (October 2006-June 2008), had same authority as General Manager *John Cena was left in charge on September 25, 2007 by Felth and Khayman *There has been a string of heel authority figures such as that have been removed from their positions by Felth using methods such as revoking GWA contracts and having Stormtroopers remove them from the building. GWA Commentators Style Historically, GWA matches have no rules except for a brief period in July 2006 when McMahon was calling the shots or when Felth decides otherwise. GWA matches can be extremely violent and bloody. Weapons are always legal and the fans have often given weapons to the wrestlers. When Felth took over, he ruled that any attack on a referee was considered an automatic disqualification and punishment to be determined by Felth. Most of these punishments have been on-the-spot firings. Segments The following segments appear or have appeared on GWA television. Classroom Former New York City schoolteacher Matt Striker would insult the audience and Felth. These segments would end with a worming by The Boogeyman or attack by a wrestler who felt they were being insulted. This disappeared when Striker was drafted back to RAW and then became the GWA's color commentator. "DAMN" moments Short, funny segments backstage featuring talent doing various things. These would end with Ron Simmons saying his famous word. Felth's Editorial Tevin Felth delivers an editorial on the WWE. These segments are often used to bash McMahon and make fun of his problems. This segment disappeared during July 2007 due to events in the end of June, but reappeared soon after. Felth's Firings Felth would embarrass a wrestler and then fire the wrestler in a manner similar to McMahon. Highlight reel Hosted by Bryan Khayman, these segments showed clips of various matches or of Felth being himself. See also Galactic Wrestling Alliance (old) The original GWA. Category:Earth Category:Television shows Category:Sports